User blog:BrickfilmNut/Inter-Wiki LEGO Contest - November to December 2013
Hey everyone! Welcome to another inter-wiki contest! For those of you new to the inter-wiki contests, they are a series contests operated on Brickipedia, the LMBW, the CUUSOO wiki, the LU wiki, and the MLNW. In this contest, we will be exploring winter memories and be handing out an actual non-template prize for the first time! Have fun! Instructions Unlike the previous inter-wiki contest, this one will only involve MOCing. If that doesn't fit your interests, though, don't despair! We will have another non-MOCing inter-wiki contest up and running in December, and one non-MOC and one MOC inter-wiki contest will from then on run alongside each other, though with staggered beginning and end dates. Building Ah, winter. For some, it is filled with thoughts of cold, discomfort, and bad roads, but for the imaginative and sentimental of us, it is filled with memories. It could be the time you made cookies at your grandparents' house, a crazy snow fort you made during winter break, or even your first time skiing in the mountains. LEGO each year attempts to capture such memories in their winter village sets, and now it is your turn! Select a winter-related memory from your own experiences, and depict it in LEGO. It doesn't have to be perfectly accurate (who are we to get in the way of creativity?), but it should still convey the feeling and experience you draw your inspiration from. Oh, and if you live in an area without snow at this time of year, or in the southern hemisphere, don't worry! The purpose of this contest is just to select memories related to this quarter of the year, no matter what the climate is like in your location at this time. ;-) All in all, let the sentiments of the season guide you! #Build a scene in LEGO bricks or a program like LDD or LDraw depicting a personal winter-memory. #Take at least one picture or screenshot of your creation, and post it in the comment section of the respective contest blog on any of the participating wikis. #Also in your comment, be sure to give a little background on the particular winter memory you are illustrating, to allow viewers to connect with one another in the sharing of such memories. #Submit! Please also note that the contest runs from November 11 to December 31, 2013. Entries must be submitted by midnight December 31, UTC. Entries will be judged shortly after, and prizes handed out as soon as possible. As new entries are posted, they will be added to the main bodies blogs on each wiki, along with links to the original entries. This will be the means by which the wikis have a chance to connect with one another over the course of the contest. Please feel free to visit the other wikis and comment on their entries, so long as you remain respectful. Entries will be judged based on the following: *Theme - 25% *Build - 50% *Creativity - 25% Prizes This contest will have one first prize winner, one second prize winner, and one third prize winner. Each winner will receive a congratulatory template, but first prize winners will receive something extra special! I have given a talented LEGO fan artist I know of, Jeyo, the chance to create an artistic rendition of the winner's entry, as well as select other talented LEGO fans to assist him in its creation! Plus, the first prize winners will be added to a "Inter-Wiki Contest Hall of Fame"! In addition to these prizes, though, there are some secret prizes that may be handed out at some point, so watch out for these! Judges *BFN *Boba *Jeyo *Cdmpants Rules and Guidelines In addition to the instructions above, the inter-wiki contests have some general rules and guidelines: #No plagiarism is tolerated whatsoever. Those who commit plagiarism will be disqualified and banned from all future contests. #All entries should be built for this contest - no entering previous creations #Do not attack or provoke other users. Be civil. #Abide by LEGO's spirit and policies. #Give criticism and feedback to other entries! ##However, keep criticism constructive, and always let your intent be to help others. #Be creative! #You may use any software, merchandise, or anything else distributed by The LEGO Group at one point in time to create your entry. #You may use custom elements or designs in your building, so long as it looks reasonably like something LEGO would realistically produce. Use common sense when assessing this. #If you have any complaints or suggestions, please be sure to contact BFN or . Entries *Christmas in May, LFY, Brickipedia *First LEGO Set, King Kahuka, Brickipedia *Christmas 2005, DarthShlomo, Brickipedia *The Kitten, Sparrow9988, Brickipedia *Hanging Christmas Lights on the Shop, Rioforce, LU Wiki *Showing up Santa in the Grotto, PANGOLIN2, LU Wiki *Tire Swing, Aok, LMBW (posted on Brickipedia) *Walk in the Snow, NuffSaid, Brickipedia *A Mug of Hot Chocolate, MeltE2, LMBW Closing Note Thank you all for reading! Now, get building, and let us together share both our winter memories and our aspiration for building together! Also, if you are looking for the winners of the previous contest, you can find them here. Category:Blog posts